


lets go down town, shall we?

by IllegalLolita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Car Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Grinding, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, NSFW, No Lube, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Police Uniforms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalLolita/pseuds/IllegalLolita
Summary: yandere police officer Jesse McCree steals you away for the night, causing you to wake up naked in the back of his cruiser as the cold air shows no mercy. what else is a girl to do then take some warmth from the man?





	lets go down town, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> v bad smut, im sorry

To say that the chill air was having no effect on your bitterly cold bare flesh would be a falsehood in its entirety. Jesse had left you in the back of his tinted cruiser, wrists bound to the handle that sits just above the blackened window. The handcuffs that so tightly restricted you began to create a rouge hue on the delicate skin around your wrists, yet this was your doing as when you had woken up on the overbearingly cool (as well as extremely stiff) back seats of the police car your panic sunk throughout you wholly. Your thrashing did nothing to help the soreness of your complexion, and both the screams and cries you released only caused the pain in your irritated throat to expand.

How you got yourself in this situation you did not know, how you possibly could have gained the attention of this madman left you–every night you mulled over the name, Jesse McCree and the sinister sting it inflicted upon both your lips and mind. How the cowboy passed the mental health examine both amazed and frightened you–the government legally allowed this lunatic to carry openly, to protect the streets of your city. How ironic.

He had stripped you of everything, leaving your body exposed to the harsh weather. The car was turned off, so no heat blew through the vents to give you even a slight sense of relief. Instead you were left exceedingly in peril, forced to wait for the corrupted copper to return from where ever he ran off to.

Trying to recall how you ended in this situation failed you, as all you happened to remember was leaving the cinema with your small group of friends; from there was simply unknown to you–the throbbing that selfishly tormented your already incoherent thoughts gave you an idea though. “The bastard knocked me out..” you hiss, eyes narrowed and brimming with warm tears that expeditiously turned cold when they were greeted with the unbearable atmosphere.

Glancing at the article of clothing that were shoved carelessly on the floor of the cruiser you expanded your leg, stretching your body as far as you could to be able to curl your toes around the garments so that you may be able to rest them against your freezing skin. As you get a hold of your winter sweater, shivering at the feel of the cool fleece against your digits, a sigh of reassurance leaves you. “I’ll-i’ll be a-able to get it…” you say to yourself with a chattering voice as your teeth obnoxiously hit against one another. When this began you didn’t recall, but you hoped as soon as you managed to find a way to drape the clothing over you it would cease.

Suddenly the car beeps and a shriek leaves you, causing the sweater to fall once more to the floor leaving you to your own dismay. “Fuck!” you cry out, body still trembling. The back seat door opposite to you is opened, and a whistling Jesse enters, sliding easily to the plastic seat and swinging the door shut. In fear you watch as he gives you a simple grin before removing the cap of his uniform and placing it atop your now forgotten clothing.

“Well lookie here…” he teases in that charming accent, one that made you want to scream when it found its way to your hearing. A single leather gloved hands rests atop your ankle and he gives a gentle pat, thought to you it felt as if he smacked you, his simple touches repulsing you. “Are ya’ cold darlin’?”

Growling, you kick away the warmth of his hand (though your conscious was hissing at you to invite it), through the tears that were falling made it visible to the man that you were more scared than angered. “O-Of c-c-course i’m cold! I’m fr-freezing!” whatever vexation you wanted to be heard in your tone had dissipated to a failed ideal, and instead was replaced with desperation for heat.

A patronizing aww leaves the man who simply reclined against the seat, hands resting against the back of his head as he stares at your trembling body with an unmasked delight. Jesse was wearing his standard work apparel, the dark black pants and polished shoes but instead on this particularly cold January day a thick jacket was covering the top of his uniform, and on his hands were two leather gloves. Glaring through tears, you curl inside yourself, desperate to both hide your body and create a false sense of comfort.

There were a few beats of silence involving the both of you simply scrutinizing one another, though Jesse looked upon you with a smug smile and you instead leering at him. The only sound that filled the air was your chattering teeth, that is until you finally broke the silent game yourself. “What…w-what are you waiting for?” the words are soft as you look at him through thick tear clumped eyelashes.

This pulls a southern chuckle from the man who simply voices: “Waiting for you to beg me to warm you up, baby.”

 

You grimace at the thought of you begging Jesse for anything, none the less for him to warm you up. Still though, the way his simple touch earlier brought much needed relief to your trembling skin made the proposition all the more tempting. As you weakening mind deceived you furthermore in this vulnerable state a meek nod raised from you, before you could even consider its consequences.

With a triumphant smirk and cocky atta girl Jesse pulls a key from his jackets left pocket and slides closer to you, and even barely brushing against you his own personal body-heat was enough to drive you mad. A lost cry left you, knowing he had won this round yet again. As the cop undoes your restraint with ease, you curl your aching wrists to your nude chest and glance up at him helplessly.

“You’re so cruel, Jesse…”

He finds your words so incredibly adorable, and for a moment admires the way you stare up at him with those wavering eyes and luscious pout. Jesse found each passing second with you growing more difficult to restrain himself as the tightness in his pants grow tighter with each passing nano second; but the man reminds himself repeatedly that he will savor each inch of your skin, as after tonight it would belong to him alone ‘not that cock sucking boyfriend of hers…’ grimly he thinks.

But tonight was not about him, oh no–it was all about your body on his.

Jesse had waited far too long in his mind, and the way he had controlled himself to this point in time truly did shock the man. Gazing at your supple body something flashes in those dark iris of his, and he is well aware you saw it.

Hunger. A burning desire, a heat cooling so very deep inside him that it even would warm you. You were a wildfire, and though you didn’t know to the extent you drove the man, Jesse was well aware of it. It was madding. The obsession that contorted his simple mind, the vicious fixation that its center was you, you, you, was inhuman. And oh how it turned him on. ticked his very heart. 

 

Cupping your reddened cheeks in his gloved palms your captor releases a throaty groan, head rolling back as just the mere thought of you riding him like the cowgirl he knows you are flashes throughout his dirtied mind. “Oh darlin’ ya just don’t know what ya do to me.” the way he stares down at you now is enough to send a ripple of horror throughout you, which it does–but you can’t think straight as his heat comes off against you, giving you that much needed consolation.

“I-I don’t want to know…” you admit, though he doesn’t seem to care what you think. Chuckling, Jesse’s hands fall from your cheeks and to your still sore wrists, where he yanks you over to his lap. Letting out a soft mmph as your arms fall around his broad shoulders, your eyes reluctantly meet his with such hesitation, yet you can’t stop yourself from staring deep inside those brun globes of lust. They say windows are the gateway to the human life force, and as you peered deep inside his you knew just how mad he was now–though the limit of his lunacy was unbeknownst to all but himself.

Shame burns across your face as you feel the bulge of his cock resting against your sex, the realization that this was going to happen hurt more than the actual thought of Jesse forcing his way inside you in a triumphant manor, though this was replaced in haste when the mans cigar tainted breath lingers in the air as his lips brush against the lobe of your reddened ear. “C’mon now…” he breathed, hands clutching the skin of your arse cheeks in an unpleasant manner of possession. Knowing what he means by his coded words you whine, a last attempt at a plea.

“C-Can’t I…just blow you or something? Jesse please.” you cry out in desperation though you knew it was in vain, trembling as your knees ache on the plastic of the back seat. He growls and grips at your ass cheeks harsher, an unspoken threat that screams “listen to me know” slaps you, and in defeat you nod weakly. You’re so very tired, and the air that nipped at your breasts and skin was doing nothing to ease the tension from your unmoving body. 

With irresolution, your hips begin to rock against the material of his pants. Jesse groans deeply, head lulling back at the feeling of you grinding against him so slowly. His hold on you softens as he gets lost in the pleasure. As it began to pool with in your stomach and curl selfishly a whine leaves past your lips and the speed of your feeble action picks up spilling your own juices across the crotch of his pants. At the feel of the wetness you deliver, Jesse gives an arrogant snigger and stares down at you expectantly. “Oh well what is that I feel baby…getting all excited for lil’ ol’ me?”

The sound of his voice is distant now as you continue to rut against him like a bitch in heat, subconsciously welcoming both the heat and pleasure you were receiving. As his hardened cock swells almost painfully now, the mans hands fall to the curve of your hips where he halts your movements. With a childish whine you push against his hands in retaliation that caused an end to your mindless rocking. “J-Jesse, please warm me up…” a part of you, the extremely rational part hisses ‘(y/n), you stupid bitch he is insane, don’t get off on him!’ yet you simply ignore it. Maybe he has done something to you, or maybe you were just some slut for this cruel beast–but none of that mattered now as a gloved finger slides along the lining of your clenching opening, whos muscles were desperate to milk the seed of a hardened cock.

“I don’t think you deserve my fingers, after all you have been such a naughty girl, ignoring me and pushing me away. But look at you know, rutting at me like a common whore…” Jesse muses, watching as you let out a breathless moan. “I should take you unprepared, shouldn’t I?” he chuckled now, though it’s dark undertones sound threatening. As they should. “As’a matta’ of fact, your greedy little cunt may be able to take me anyways…”

He finds himself undoing the zipper of his pants as you pant above him, warmth spreading through you as the car begins to smell of sex and sweat. However, you invite the heat happily, relishing in the new found comfort in the air. The feeling of his thick length brushing against your inner thigh a jolt shocks through you. This is wrong, it whispers in warning. Though now there is nothing you can do but raise your hips for the stalker as he slides the tip of his reddened cock head against the slick folds of your womanhood. “Tell me you want it, (y/n). Tell me you want me. Please…”

 

Now it is his turn to plead, and for a second you almost laugh believing him to be teasing you. But when your eyes flutter open and are greeted by the pathetic sight of him searching your face for any sign of love for him you nod, brushing your purpled lips against his own. “Take me Jesse…” you whisper. Knowing that was all he needed the man enters you in a single trust of his hips. This catches you off guard, releasing a hurt cry as his girth stretches you with such greed. Your breast lie against his chest, and as he begins to thrust within you, your cunt practically worshiping the size of his cock, your neglected nipples cry with the simulation they receive from the material meeting them.

Both lost in the intimacy, Jesse brings you in for a devouring kiss that was in fact the opposite of harsh, but in fact the embodiment of whatever genuine feelings this beast held for you. Leaning into his body perfectly you whimper into his mouth as he fucks you so perfectly, a selfish vigor in each thrust. Though you have had men before him, and even a woman–Jesse McCree knew you better than any other body on your low count. As if the man was feeling what you felt, he was able to pull the most lewd noises imaginable from your pinking lips.

Before you knew it, a pleasure so intense curls deep inside your gut as your body takes the incredible length of this bloke. Before you needed immense simulation, as your body was unable to orgasm at just a mere quick fuck–but this was some ungodly pleasure, and without even realizing your velvety walls invite him in further, your body begging for him to fill you. Your systems wish is answered as Jesse’s thrusts become harder and without rhythm till he is locked in place cursing in your ear as he becomes apart of you know. “Take it-take it all…” kissing away your falling tears the man tries to catch his breath as you attempt to do the same.

“Warm now princess?”

“Y-yes…”


End file.
